1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soap. More particularly, the present invention relates to a one time use disposable soap and method of making.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays public places are equipped with regular soap bars of liquid soap jars. Both of these situations are unhygienic.
Everyday a large number of people use the same bar or the same jar to wash their hands. Some are healthy, and some are not. Some of them might carry germs which are contagious. In some cases these germs may stay and transmit to other people later on. In some instances, people even spread the mess all over the places, especially when a number of children use the same bathroom.
Women with long nails might experience difficulty when using soap bars or jars. In addition, germs may go under their nails and stay there. Later on, these germs may be transmitted to themselves while eating or transmitted to their children while hugging and kissing.
Furthermore, in most of the cases, children do not take the preventive measures which are needed while using public bathrooms.
In a famous TV program named 20/20 that aired on Jul. 12, 1999 on ABC channel 7, it was claimed that the inadequacies and unhygienic conditions in public bathrooms spread 58% of the germs in the community.
Numerous innovations for cleansing substrates have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. RE. 29,052 to Bucalo teaches a roll of toilet paper which has web portions where the web is folded upon itself and provided with an inner film of cleansing composition and an outer barrier layer so that the film of cleansing composition cannot spread through the convolutions of the roll while at the same time the folded web portions will become unfolded during unwinding of the roll to expose the cleansing composition. After the film of cleansing composition and barrier layer are respectively deposited at opposite faces of the web at preselected areas therealong the web is folded upon itself at the areas where the film of cleansing composition is located and then the film of cleansing composition at each folded web portion is frozen to retain each web portion in its folded condition during winding of the web into a roll.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,364 to Richter teaches a disposable paper with a slightly abrasive surface impregnated with an iodophor and detergent that is an excellent germicidal pre-wash in the surgical scrub routine or in any situation where it is important to impede the growth of microorganisms. By using substantially dry impregnated papers the product may be packaged and stored for at least 18 months without undue deterioration. In the presence of undue moisture, the paper degrades too fast for adequate storage.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,984 to McClendon teaches a prepackaged single use disposable wiper pad or towelette that is saturated with a disinfecting liquid is prepared. The wiper pad is effective to disinfect inanimate surfaces such as telephone mouthpiece or toilet seat against a broad spectrum of infectious microorganisms including the HIV-1 or AIDS virus. The wiper pad is of a size which fits in a pocket or purse and makes it convenient to be carried safely by a person and poses no problem in disposing such as by flushing in a toilet.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,884 to Fellows teaches a tissue suitable for use in the disinfection of hard surfaces, instruments, and human or animal skin or as a sheet inclusion in a washing process for the purpose of disinfection or bleaching. The tissue comprises first and second substrate layers which are bonded together with an adhesive polymer. This polymer also retains solid particles between the layers, which particles, when dampened with a suitable liquid become active and release chlorine. Preferably, the adhesive polymer comprises either a copolyester, copolyamide or polyethylene hot melt adhesive powder or an ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) or modified EVA hot melt adhesive powder with a particle size between 0 and 750 microns inclusive. Preferably also, the chlorine release agent comprises sodium dichloroisocyanurate dihydrate which is mixed with the adhesive polymer and applied between the substrate layers in coating weights between 2 and 35 grams per square meter inclusive to yield active solutions of between 10 and 10,000 parts per million available chlorine when the tissue is dampened with water.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for cleansing substrates have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.